


All's Fair in Love and Leaves

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable dorks in love, Enjoying Fall, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Fluff, cuteness, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus teaches Alec how to enjoy the truly time-honored joy of stomping on crunchy leaves during the fall.





	All's Fair in Love and Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Malec being adorable little shits in fall, because we all needed this, let's be honest. 
> 
> Title goes to the lovely trashforaleclightwood, because let's be honest, that title is perfect!

  
“Shall we walk home?” Magnus asked, taking a deep inhale of the fall air as they stepped out of the restaurant they’d stopped in for lunch. His eyes caught on a leaf that looked perfect and he moved, stepping on it with the most satisfying _crunch_. He broke into a grin and turned back to Alec.

  
Alec raised both of his eyebrows and looked down at Magnus’ feet. "What are you doing?“ 

  
Magnus adjusted his scarf around his neck and lifted his nose in the air. "The time-honored tradition of stepping on crunchy leaves during the fall.”

  
“The…what?" 

  
Magnus laughed and took Alec’s hand, heading towards Bryant Park. It wasn’t directly on their way home, but it was the closest that would give him enough time to illustrate. "Crunchy leaves. You find one that looks appropriately crunchy and…” He took a small leap and grinned, bright and wide at the satisfying noise.

  
“I don’t…get it,” Alec said, frowning. "Why is it a big deal? It’s just leaves.“

  
Magnus rolled his eyes. "Try it before you knock it, Alexander.”

  
Alec huffed and stepped on another leaf that was on the ground, but it didn’t have the same sound as Magnus’ did. "What did I do wrong?“

  
“Nothing! You got a dud!” Magnus called. "It’s 2 to 0 now, Alec. Better catch up!“

  
Alec’s eyes widened. "It’s not a contest!”

  
Magnus stepped on another leaf, smirking at the proper sound it gave, raising his eyebrows at Alec. "3 to 0.“

  
“Fuck!” Alec swore, striding to catch up with Magnus as he walked down the path, the number slowly increasing. He looked around, biting his lip. How the hell was he going to catch up? A pile of leaves on one side of the sidewalk gave him an idea.

  
Rushing past Magnus, he leapt into the small pile and grinned, bright and wide, at the satisfying, (and _**LOUD**_, and he was maybe a little proud at that) sound the leaves made. "That’s at least ten,“ he shot back and kept walking.

  
"Cheater!” Magnus gasped, giving Alexander a shove away from a potential excellent candidate. However, it made no noise under his boot and he scowled.

  
Alec only laughed and went to step on another leaf, only to find his foot immobilized by a blue cloud. His eyes swung to Magnus. "Now who is cheating?“ 

  
"All is fair in love and leaf stomping!” Magnus called, snaking his foot under Alec’s foot, stomping on it and savoring the noise that he stole from Alexander.

  
Their playfighting slowly escalated as they made their way around the park, until Alec decided to end things by swinging Magnus into his arms bridal style, carrying him towards the park exit, making sure to stomp on every leaf he could.

  
Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders. "I am a horrible influence on you.“

  
Alec winked at him. "You sound so proud.”

  
Magnus tugged him down for a kiss, snuggling in closer to Alec. "Maybe because I am. A year ago, you wouldn’t have let me goad you into a game like that.“

  
Alec hummed and nuzzled Magnus’ temple, pressing a soft kiss to it. "Another thing I have to thank you for, it seems.”

  
Magnus didn’t respond, relaxing into the easy hold Alec had him in. "You can put me down any time you want.“

  
"Maybe I like carrying you,” Alec said, turning towards home.

  
Magnus bit down on his lip and turned his face into Alec’s neck. Alec didn’t need to see just how much _he_ liked it as well. "Well, put me down when I get too heavy and I’ll portal us the rest of the way.“

  
Alec made it another block and a half before he had to put Magnus down, but instead, he bent down and activated a few of his runes. "All right, climb on.”

  
Magnus blinked. "What?“

  
"You heard me,” Alec said. "Come on, I’m gonna piggy back you the rest of the way.“ 

  
Magnus laughed, but obligingly hopped onto Alec’s back, wrapping his arms around Alec’s shoulders. "You’re ridiculous.”

  
“Maybe,” Alec agreed, hoisting Magnus’ legs more properly around his waist. "But you love it.“

  
Magnus leaned in and pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek, pointing forward. "I do. Now onward, noble steed!”

  
“I can still drop you.“

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
[The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
